remixfavoriteshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Potty Dance
There he/she is, about to begin their speech for class and bam! the character feels a sharp pain. A character's hands fly to their crotch and they turn their knees inward, in an attempt to not "wet" themselves. The character gets questionable looks from their classmates. Maybe they've done it once before. This dance can be done by males or females, with slight variations in posture. The pose is often seen in people experiencing a Potty Emergency. Also commonly referred to as the pee-pee dance. Predominantly children's behavior. Examples: *In Case Closed: Conan fakes a Potty Emergency during a case this way (in order to Pull the Thread on the suspect). *Ichigo Mashimaro: Chapter 14/Episode 6: Miu does it while lying on the bed because holding it in is temporarily preferable to entering the bathroom without a Varia Suit. *Maruko in one of the Chibi Maruko Chan manga issues, where she starts doing "the duck walk". *Izzy in the second part of Digimon The Movie (though his reason why depends on whether you're watching the dub or original — either Tai's mom's cookingkicked in or Koushiro simply drank too much). *In Elfen Lied, Lucy (as Nyuu) does this before finally just going on the floor. *Magical Do Re Mi has an episode with this pose. *In volume 2 of Tokyopop's Warcraft Legends manga, a little girl does this in the story "Family Values." *In Season 2, Episode 2 of Those Who Hunt Elves the main characters ran out of toilet paper. This trope is occurs during the resulting Potty Emergency. Given the nature of the show, Hilarity Ensues. *Serenity does this and so is Téa in Yu-Gi-Oh! *Toy Story: Hannah, after Woody imitates Mrs. Phillips to get her to the bathroom in order to rescue Buzz. *Monsters, Inc.. *Sulley: That's a cute little dance you got there, it's almost like... *Boo: *squeals desperately* *Sulley: Oh.*cut to Sulley standing outside a stall whistling* *There's a joke that the Charleston dance developed from this trope. **Blazing Saddles: When Taggart gets an idea he gets excited and jumps around. Hedley Lamarr thinks he's doing one of these. **Bronson Pinchot does this in a film called Second Sight, except it's an extremely elaborate dance they call the peepee dance. He plays a psychic who is channeling someone else who has to pee. **Mentioned in The Great Muppet Caper; Kermit, Fozzie and Gonzo are developing pictures to catch a jewel thief, but they do it in the Happiness Hotel's only restroom. As Pops says, "Catch him in another room! We got people dancin' up an' down on one leg out here!" **According to Robert Parrish's autobiography (he was one of the Little Rascals), they called this a European, or You're a'-Peein'. **Fregly in Diary of a Wimpy Kid reportedly does this while screaming "JUICE!! JUUUUIIIICE!!!!" as part of his bizarre use of slang. **The Love Boat: Isaac does this when forced to share a cabin (and a bathroom) with the other male crew. **In The Revenge Files Of Alistair Fury a boy does this whilst waiting outside the toilet while Alistair and his friends are holding a meeting inside it. (He doesn't make it). **Spoofed in Malcolm in the Middle where Dewey's way of charming their babysitter is to bounce up and down singing "Poopy poopy poopy" over and over. **The Sims: Sims do this and yell at the player to get their attention so the player can direct them to the restroom. **In Roller Coaster Tycoon 1 & 2 park guests with a high enough bathroom score change their normal walking animation into a frenetic one of these, particularly if your park's bathrooms are poorly placed or if you're evil enough to charge to use the bathroom. ***In Roller Coaster Tycoon 3, the park guests do this when their Toilet meter is high. **In the Tamagotchi PC Pack game, all the Tamagotchi except for Kuchipatchi and Ichigotchi do this when you say the command "Use the bathroom" through the microphone. **Futurama: Bender does it briefly in Bender's Big Score after drinking a bunch of beers, lampshades comments on the lunacy of a robot having to go to the bathroom. **Recess: Mikey, after T.J. makes him drink water from a hosepipe. **An unnamed Water Tribe boy does this in the second episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender. **Wakko during the Potty Emergency Trope Namer Animaniacs cartoon. **Homer Simpson does this after drinking way too much crab juice in The Simpsons. ***Otto is mesmerized by Ralph's Potty Dance in "How The Test Was Won". **Loopy did this in KaBlam! due to Larry being in the bathroom too long...he recently got muscular, and was admiring himself. **King Julien in The Penguins of Madagascar remarks in "Friend In A Box" that he never learned "that dance." Being the king, he just goes wherever he is. Kowalski takes two steps away from Julien upon hearing that. Category:Miscellaneous